Should I Follow My Heart?
by Bamberrr.x
Summary: Surely she, Gryffindor Princess, wasn’t falling for him, the Slytherin prince?
1. Confused

**This is my first fic so I am prepared to be open minded about all review I would honestly like to know what you think whether it is bad or good =D**

**Obviously I don't own Harry Potter if I did Hermione would be with Draco and not Ron and I would be rich!!**

* * *

I am sat here on the couch in the head's common room with a book in my hands, but my mind was elsewhere and I knew I wasn't going to be able to read, Yeah that's right bookworm and know-it-all Hermione Jean Granger couldn't concentrate on her book.

Nobody had been surprised when Hermione got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts to finish her magical education along with Harry and Ron when she was staying with them in the summer after the war. But at the bottom of her letter was a simple sentence that caused her nearly faint when Ginny had taken her letter to see why she had frozen she read it aloud

"You have also been selected to be head girl! Merlin, Hermione Well done"

I had then got congratulations from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and George well I say I got congratulations from George he had really said that he hoped I wouldn't be as pompous as Percy to which Percy started to say he wasn't pompous before Mrs Weasley shut them up with a look at each of them.

"Hey I'm a prefect" Harry stated finally getting to the end of his letter and holding up his Prefect badge with a shy grin

"Merlin so am I" Ron stated "who was mad enough to put me as a prefect?"

"Don't be stupid Ron you were a Prefect in 5th and 6th year" I replied laughing as he comprehended what I had said

"Hey Ron your not the only prefect in the family this year!" Ginny said in an amazed voice as she too pulled out a prefect badge. This had obviously been enough for Mrs Weasley because she burst out crying and pulled the four of us into a huge hug that had us all gasping for air.

When we had got onto the train we had all walked to the front of the train to find out who the other prefects were and who the head boy was. There were 6 prefect compartments this year because they had people re-attending most had missed a year because of the war. The last prefect for Gryffindor was Parvati Patil. The Ravenclaw prefects were Padma Patil, Michael Corner (Harry had made sure Ginny was not sitting next to him) Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein. The Hufflepuff Prefects were Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The Slytherin prefects had a compartment to themselves but when I looked in the window as we walked past I had seen Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, I suppose looking back on it now I was stupid to think that Draco Malfoy had not come back to school, He of all people would want a proper education I knew he was nothing like his father. After Ron and Harry had gone off when the battle of Hogwarts was over I had been walking around the school and met him I was preparing to hex him when I realised he was crying over a body I moved closer and realised it was his mother. When he realised I was there he had said

"I suppose you think I deserve this, Granger" I hadn't known what to say he hadn't called me mudblood like I was expecting that, but he had called me Granger

"No one deserves to lose a parent" I had said and I had comforted him we had talked about what we were planning on doing and forgot where we were and what had just happened.

When I walked into the head boy and girl compartment I had been shocked to see Draco sitting staring out of the window he had looked up at me and his eyes had a haunted look like he had just left Azkaban Prison.

"I'm glad your head girl, Granger" He'd said surprising me again when I saw the sincerity in his eyes "I don't know how many people in the school will be as forgiving as you were after the battle of Hogwarts, and I didn't want to share a Common Room with someone who hated me"

"I know you didn't want to be on the dark side, Malfoy, if you did you would have killed Harry and Ron every time you were face to face with them in the battle it happened enough times" I replied softly and going to sit opposite him. I knew I shouldn't have felt so comfortable sitting alone in a compartment with Draco alone I mean what would Harry or Ron thought if they had come wandering in to see us in deep conversation about what had happened since the end of the war I knew they had forgiven Draco for being branded with the Dark Mark and trying to kill Dumbledore we all knew he had, had no choice when his father and Voldemort had been pressuring him but they still hadn't forgiven him for calling me Mudblood and trying to get Hagrid sacked amongst other things but I knew those were all done before he had grown up and understood his actions. It wasn't about pureblood anymore it was whether you fought for what was right or wrong, Draco had lost both his parents this year one died looking for him the other dragged away to Azkaban along with the rest of his death eater cronies and I could tell that Draco wished that his father had died instead of his mother Narcissa.

And now just half way through the first term at school and Draco and me had an unexpected friendship I mean nobody would have believed the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess would be able to be friends but it happened. Harry and Ron had finally accepted that Draco had changed and were comfortable around him now.

There had been one Hogsmeade weekend already and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Luna were going as a big group Hermione wanted to go with them but she knew they would all pair off when the got there seeing as they were all with there girlfriend or boyfriend. She had then persuaded Draco to go along with her group of friends because she knew he wasn't planning on going because Pansy had turned most Slytherin's against him because he didn't taunt people anymore only Blaise Zabini still talked to him but he had said he would go with Pansy and her friends. Draco had been reluctant to go with Hermione as he wasn't sure what the rest of the group of Gryffindor's thought of him but she had managed to persuade him and was glad she had because as soon they had got into Hogsmeade her group did exactly what she thought they would and said they would meet up at one o'clock in the Three Broomsticks and so Hermione and Draco had been left to wander the streets together talking and shopping.

None of this was what had stopped Hermione from reading it was the fact that she was getting more and more confused with her feelings for the Young Man that had tormented her childhood that was now one of her closest friends. _Why_ was it everytime she saw him her stomach gave a little back flip? _Why_ was it everytime he said her name she couldn't help but smile? _Why_ was it she was drawn to the tall Blonde haired man? Ginny her closest female friend was the only one who knew about her conflicting emotions and she didn't seem to want to speak what she thought they meant which made Hermione a little nervous. Surely _she_, Gryffindor Princess, wasn't falling for _him_, the Slytherin prince?


	2. Bewilidered

**Second Chapter people =D not quite sure exactly where this story is going at the moment lol**

**Thanks to _missygrace101, The Sammie, Voldyismyfather & _ for taking the time to reveiw my first chapter and I will take your thought into consideration**

**I honestly Love reveiws poeple so please leave one =D**

**Obviously I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter if i did the pairings would be different and i would be rich beyond compare... but a girl can dream right?**

* * *

Here I am sat in the library trying to do my charms homework. I know I didn't need to come back to Hogwarts this year because I had technically finished my education last year but I wanted to finish my official education not what I had last year with Dark Arts where the showed you how to do the cruciatus curse and Muggle Studies where they taught you that muggles were pointless. I wanted to have N.E.W.T.s in the proper subjects like Defence Against the Dark Arts like most people who have returned.

How I wished I was like most people that have returned but I'm not I'm Draco Malfoy ex Death Eater People only like me now because of one person, she forgave me the same night as he battle of Hogwarts and I am lucky enough that she is the person I have to share the head's common room. I can't imagine the reason Professor McGonagall made me Head boy like I said I am an ex Death Eater not that it was my choice it was my coming of age present 'Happy Birthday Draco Have a Dark Mark' It wasn't my best present I ever got.

I am quite glad that I didn't have to use the Slytherin common room this year, most of them hate me this year I only have my one closest friend from Slytherin that still talks to me Blaise Zabini. I also came back to get away from the horrible foreboding Malfoy Manor it reminded me too much of my father and his pointless devotion with the dark arts that had only landed him in a cell in Azkaban and killed my own mother whilst she was running about the castle trying to find me before it was too late, if only she had stayed in the forest like my 'Father' had told her maybe then she wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be alone in this world. Well I say I'm alone like I said one Girl who I was lucky enough to have as Head Girl is always looking out for me and we can have conversations without her looking at me as if I was a piece of dirt. She's the only person I has really spoken to about anything since the war. I still remember the first rational conversation we had, I wouldn't ever be able to forget it because I had been kneeling on the floor crying for the loss of my mother when I realised I was being watched by someone I looked up and saw her.

"I suppose you think I deserve this, Granger" I had said I knew I hadn't said mudblood, I would never say that word again it meant nothing my mother had never uttered the word unless her life had depended upon it and he decided to do the same. I saw surprise on her face when I had said her name.

"Nobody deserves to lose a parent" she had replied and she came over and comforted me and I explained everything, how I got the mark how I had been forced to try and kill Dumbledore and to my disbelief she believed me.

When I got my letter saying I had been accepted to go back to Hogwarts and that I would be head boy I was in disbelief I think mother would have been proud but I will not know until I meet her and I don't know when that will be. I got to platform nine and three-quarters early, boarded the Hogwarts express as soon as it arrived in the station and headed straight to the head boy and girl compartment. I could only hope that it was going to be someone that didn't hate him as head girl and his mind kept saying 'let it be granger' he didn't know why he wanted it to be her but he did all the same. I sat looking out of the window thinking when I heard the compartment door open I looked up and saw none other than Hermione Granger.

"I'm glad your Head Girl, Granger" I said sincerely she looked confused to I carried on "I don't know how many people in the school will be as forgiving as you were after the battle of Hogwarts, and I didn't want to share a Common Room with someone who hated me"

"I know you didn't want to be on the dark side, Malfoy, if you did you would have killed Harry and Ron every time you were face to face with them in the battle it happened enough times" she replied kindly sitting opposite me it was weird how comfortable I felt in her presence we could just talk and nothing would be strange. I could just imagine if someone had come in then when we were having their conversation they would probably thought that hell had frozen over. What would Draco Malfoy be doing talking to Hermione Granger? To be honest he didn't know but he also realised he didn't care what people thought.

Who would have thought that I Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, would have become good friends with her Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger? Well it had happened and she had even got her friends to accept me so now you hardly see me with a group of Slytherin's but a group with mainly Gryffindor's but a few Ravneclaw's and Hufflepuff's. People are used to seeing me walking about the school in conversation with Potter or Weasley and especially Hermione now they were all shocked at first especially Crabbe Goyle and Pansy. Pansy had taken Slytherin under her wing now that I wasn't there and seemed to be trying to make them hate the rest of the school now. It had worked that they wouldn't talk to me anymore but they seemed too pleased to be able to have an education at Hogwarts at all to hate anybody else.

Hermione had begged me to go to Hogsmeade with a group of people that she was going with. She looked so desperate for me to go I couldn't say no to her so against my better judgement I told her I would. When I asked who was going I understood why she wanted someone else there Harry, Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Luna were going as a big group and wanted her to go too but she had figured out they would all pair off when the got there seeing as they were all with their girlfriend or boyfriend. That was exactly what had happened everyone decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock then paired off Hermione and me were left so we just wandered shopped and talked.

But none of this was why I couldn't concentrate on my Charms homework it was her, the Gryffindor Princess who was probably reading in their common as he sat here contemplating things, The Young Woman that he had been brought up to hate because of what she was and was now his closest friend. _Why_ was it every time he saw her his stomach gave a little back flip? _Why_ was it every time she said her name he couldn't help but smile? _Why_ was it he was drawn to the petit curly haired woman? Blaise his only other close friend was observant and obviously saw through what Draco was feeling but for once wasn't commenting on it, this made him nervous. Surely _he_, Slytherin Prince, wasn't falling for _her_, the Gryffindor Princess?

* * *

**Reveiw!!**


	3. Desires

**Chapter 3 peoples I think I'm becoming obsessive! I'm thinking of carrying on in Hermione's POV then doing an epilouge in Draco's please tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks to _Voldyismyfather & Missygrace101 _for reveiwing again lol**

**I do _Not_ own anything to do with Harry Potter If I did why would I be on here when I could be writing more for y'all!!**

* * *

Here I am still sat on the couch in the common room trying to read still on the same page I had been half an hour ago. What has got into me? I decided to go get changed into my pyjamas and come back down to try and read again. I slowly climb the stairs to the landing and turn to go into my room it's just as you would expect it to be Red and Gold in line with the Gryffindor colours. I went to my bed a retrieved my pyjamas from under my pillow, I don't know what had possessed me when I bought them with Ginny, maybe it was to prove to her that I didn't always wear boring school clothes, they were a vest top and short shorts in deep red satin. I slipped them on put my slippers on walked back downstairs and put my feet up on the couch and managed to actually read my book. About two minutes into my book however the fates had other things planned when she heard someone say 'Loyalty' and the portrait of Marcus the mighty, a small man who tried to lift many different things that he obviously never could above his head, and in walked the reason I couldn't concentrate on my book, Merlin must hate me this evening! He hadn't seemed to notice me yet as he was reading over his charms homework.

"Want me to check it?" I asked He jumped and looked up at me and studied what I was wearing… damn it why hadn't I put my dressing gown on? Why wasn't I bothered that I hadn't? Why did I like him looking at me like that?

"Okay" Draco responded walking over to me I moved so that he could sit next to me and began reading his homework. We sat there for ten minutes as I read his homework whilst he relaxed next to me and 'rested his eyelids'.

"That's great you put down everything I did" I said laughing as he sat bolt upright his eyes wide with surprise

"Granger" he growled "don't do that"

"Oh what so I'm Granger now am I, Draco?" I replied smirking at him "Anyway like I said your homework is fine"

"Thanks, Hermione" He responded giving me a genuine smile

"And now it's back to Hermione make your mind up Draco" I said with a chuckle

"I never make my mind you should know that Hermione" Draco said and poked me in the side which grew into a full blown tickle fight. It's amazing how much I can be myself around Draco of all people.

"I win!" I exclaimed as I sat on his chest poking him until her couldn't breathe for laughter

"Alright, alright" he gasped "Just get off of me"

"Fine" I responded and with one last poke I stood up and spun around quickly in case he tickled me when I had my back turned.

"Help me up" he said holding his hand out, I reached out and grasped his hand to pull him up but him being stronger pulled me down on top of him. We were both stunned by the turn of events my face was just inches from his and to make it worse I realized what I was wearing and started to blush. We were both as shocked as the other but it seemed as though neither of us could move. Oh Merlin! Why can't I move? Why can't I get up? Why hasn't he cracked some joke abut me landing on him yet? Why isn't he doing anything? I looked up and met his silvery-grey eyes and saw that he was amused and something else that I didn't recognise. I wondered what he would see in mine but if I didn't move soon my instincts would take over and that would be bad! I felt something snake around my waist. No He was NOT snaking his arm around my waist! I am just over reacting damn my overactive brain! He then rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me not putting his weight on me but so that I could still feel his body pressed against mine and feel his breath on my face. My Gryffindor courage showing as I held my own against him as he tried to get me to submit to his eyes. I wouldn't and he knew I wouldn't curse Merlin to the deepest pits oh Hades!

"Draco are we going to lie here all night?" I ask, Gryffindor courage showing through again as my voice should have been a squeak

"Maybe it's quite comfortable don't you think?" he said smirking at me knowing that I was getting frustrated although he didn't quite know why I was frustrated at me reacting like I did, like I am, not him being a prat although he was doing well at that!

"What do I have to do to get you off of me?" I asked I knew as soon as I said it that something bad would happen I had just asked him an open ended question and when he's got that look in his eye that isn't the best idea in the world so much for being the smartest which in the year. He seemed to have realised that too because the gleam in his eye got brighter.

"Hmm now what should I make you do?" Draco mused chuckling to himself

"Please Draco at least something easy" I pleaded sounding like a spoilt whiney teenager.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he asked laughing again Merlin if he laughed one more time I would do something I would regret!

"Draco Malfoy if you don't get off me now I will hex you into oblivion" I said warningly although he knew it was a fake threat my wand was in my room on my dresser and he knew I mean where could I hide my wand in this outfit? Remembering what I was wearing I blushed again and this seemed to make the gleam virtually cover everything else in his eyes but I could still see the one emotion that I didn't understand.

"With a wand that is currently lying somewhere in your room well that will be fun to watch. I think I've made my mind up on what I want you to do" he had an evil grin on his face that I honestly didn't like the look of at all.

"Well tell me for Merlin's sake so I can get you off of me" I said although I was starting to think that's the last thing I wanted

"Seeing I decided I am quite comfortable here I chose the last thing I know you would never do. You have to kiss me" he said his evil smirk growing even more prominent. Oh Merlin the one thing on this earth that against my better judgement I want to do he is asking me but what should I do should I do the smart thing and tackle him with all my might or should I follow my heart and kiss him it would save hassle now.

* * *

**Reveiw it for me =]**


	4. Annoyances

**Heyy Chapter four cause I'm that good XD This one is dedicated to my close friend who is nagging me to get it finished so I decided to slip her into my story xD love you sian**

**Thanks for reveiwing _Voldyismyfather, Jenny-x-Chan & ShineySiany_**

**I own Harry Potter as much as I live on the moon people!! **

* * *

"Fine if it means getting you off of me" I said trying to sound like I wanted him off of me. I slowly started to lift my head up off of the floor towards his face trying not to make it look as if I wanted this as much as I did. Just as my face was millimetres away from his however we heard someone say 'can I speak to the head boy and girl please' to Marcus the mighty and we both jumped and got up quickly.

"I won't forget you owe me, Hermione" Draco whispered to me with an evil smirk as he walked over to get the door. I didn't know whether to be pleased that I hadn't had to kiss him or upset that I hadn't kissed him, then I realised neither because he was still expecting me to kiss him when he gets the chance to corner me. Now I was nervous I wasn't exactly the best kisser I had kissed Viktor Krum in fourth year and had a couple of summer romances with some muggle boys but I don't know if I'm that good a kisser. I got brought out of reverie as a sixth year Gryffindor, who is quite short and has brown hair that hangs down in waves to the middle of her back, climbs into the room followed by none other than Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione, this is Sian Hockin" Ginny said with questions in her as to why I am in my skimpiest pyjamas, and she would know I have stayed in her room enough times, in the common room with Malfoy who she knew I had a thing for. Oh Merlin, was this night going to get any worse? "The Headmistress asked her to come and tell you a message and she didn't know where the head common room was so I told he I would go with her I wanted to talk to you anyway" then her eyes darted quickly to Malfoy, damn Ginny and her over observant eyes, although Draco wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he was staring at me. I'm really not going to be able to get of this kiss I can tell.

"Hi Sian I guess you already know who I am" I said holding out my hand to shake hers smiling kindly at her whilst flicking pleading looks at Ginny, pleading her to rescue me after Sian's gone.

"Urm, Oh yeah" Sian said nervously reaching out her hand to shake mine

"Has Draco introduced himself?" I asked her as we released hands, she shook her head nervously then it hit me what stories had Ginny made up about us on the way here? She had decided to take over Fred's job and was being a complete prankster and was the Hogwarts seller for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, yeah that's right the Prefect who's best friend was Head Girl still sold banned products in school.

"Draco don't you think you should introduce yourself before we hear what Professor McGonagall's message is?"

"Er, right, yes. Hello Sian as Hermione just told you I am Draco Malfoy" he said taking his eyes off of me to smile politely at the girl who seemed so tiny next to him.

"Urm hello" she said waving nervously at him "Professor McGonagall has asked me to come and tell you that the meeting that was planned for tomorrow has been moved to the next evening because she has to go and meet with The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Okay, thank-you for getting the message to us. You can return to the common room and if any teacher asks you what you are doing tell them that you have been given permission to leave your common room by the head boy and girl and the headmistress" I said with a smile

"Okay" Sian said giving me a strange look before turning and leaving honestly what had Ginny said to her? Just as the portrait swung shut Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley what did you tell that girl?" I said trying to sound stern but chuckling as well

"Don't call me Ginerva" Ginny stated "I told her that you hex anyone that disturbs you after quarter to ten" and started laughing again

"Ginny you are supposed to be a prefect not a prankster" I said collapsing back onto the couch

"why spend life being a goody-two-shoes you only live once why not have some fun?" she asked "anyway like I said earlier I wanted to talk to you"

"yeah okay" I said patting the couch next to me

"Privately" she said sweetly looking at Draco

"Fine" I said "let's go up to my room it's more likely to be private in there" getting up I followed Ginny towards the stairs she already knew her way around our living quarters.

"Don't forget you still owe me Hermione" Draco said just as I got to the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah I know, but not in company" I said winking at him jokingly, his mouth dropped a bit so I smirked and walked up the stairs. When we got into my room I went and sat on my bed.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked with a suspicious look

"Oh nothing" I said trying to hide my smirk, she still seemed suspicious but let it drop, I want to tell her but not yet not until I have done it if I told her now she would make me go downstairs and do it not that I didn't want to I just didn't want to look desperate! "Anyway Ginny what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just me and Harry" she said and she looked like she was bursting to tell me something new

"If you want to keep this private give me two seconds and I reached up and grabbed my wand off of my dresser and pointed it towards my door. It swung open and Draco was stood outside as if he was studying a picture right next my door it would have been good if he hadn't turned just as it opened "Draco go away this is girl talk and I'm not sure want to hear it" closing the door again and casting a silencing charm

"Thanks" Ginny said smiling "anyway I had to tell someone even though he said not to until after we both finished school but I couldn't keep it secret for another nine months" Nine months? Surely Harry hasn't got her pregnant no he wont have she wouldn't be able to hide it for nine months would she?

"Okay Ginny please tell me you are not Pregnant I don't want that image!" I said wincing

"Oh Merlin, no, Hermione, of course not. Not that we haven't-"

"No Ginny I don't want to know what you have or haven't done with one of my best friends!" I exclaimed

"Oh, Sorry well anyway no I'm not pregnant but I have a favour to ask of you" she said a twinkle in her eye

"as long as you don't give me any details about you and Harry" I said

"Okay. Will you be my maid of honour at my wedding?" she said

"Blimey Ginny. He did _not _propose to you!" I virtually screamed at her as I launched myself off of my bed and hugged her "Can I see the ring?"

she pulled her left hand out of her pocket and there was a gorgeous ring of white gold intricately woven around one huge diamond with emeralds and ruby's

"wow" I said it was all I could say

"Goblin made" she told me "Well I best be getting back I just had to tell you. Oh by the way what was the answer to being my maid of honour?"

"Of course I will stupid" hugging her "okay see you tomorrow"

* * *

**You know you want to reveiw! =P**


	5. Observations

**Chapter five for you delectations! please please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to _Jenny-x-Chan, Naturally Potter, ShineySiany, missygrace101 & LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape _for Reveiwing!**

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter... unless you count when I dream about Draco Malfoy =]**

* * *

After Ginny left I didn't risk leaving my room knowing Draco still wanted what I owed him. So I sat in my room lost in thought about everything two of my best friends we're going to get married and I was going to maid of honour, I had no doubt that Harry had discussed this with Ron already I mean he wouldn't have done it against Ron's wishes he knows how protective Ron is I just wonder why he hadn't told me. Maybe it was because he knew Ginny would as soon as he asked her like she did, the more I thought about it the more I realised I hadn't been with him properly so that he could tell me, Draco was always with me. Merlin, Did I spend that much time with him? In all honesty the answer was yes I did. I wondered how he hadn't figured out my feelings for him yet, maybe because I have only just admitted to myself that I liked him that he hadn't properly seen it, he must have seen it tonight in my eyes. What was the emotion I saw in his? Somewhere in between my raging thoughts I feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

I got woken up by an owl coming in through my half opened window at eight o'clock when I looked properly I saw it was Hedwig. I wondered why Harry had sent me an owl when I was in the same castle as him and he knew he could come see me anytime. I gave Hedwig a stroke and opened the letter

_Hey Hermione_

_Please read this alone! Ginny told me that she told you about our engagement. I am sorry that I didn't tell you before but I was thinking about how to ask Ron and it completely slipped my mind to ask you for help. Ginny is over the moon that you accepted to be her maid of honour! I hope your okay with the secret keeping thing. I am glad Ginny choose you because Ron is my Best Man._

_Sorry if I woke you_

_Harry =]_

Men can be mental! Why did he need to write me a bloody letter telling me why didn't he just say that between lessons?

Seeing as I was awake I decided to get up and sort out my hair because it looked like a haystack! My hair took me half an hour to tame, then I got changed and decided to go down to the great hall to tell Harry he was a prat for sending me a letter by owl when he could have told me when I saw him face to face I wasn't mad at him for not telling me after all. That was until I opened my door and was face to face with Draco who was just emerging from his dorm room. I remembered that he was still expecting me to kiss him, Merlin how could I forget that? It was major!

"Morning Hermione" he said with a smile

"Morning Draco" I said uncertainly

"If I wasn't so hungry I would make you repay your debt" he said with a chuckle and motioned for me to go down the stairs first

"Always the gentlemen Draco" I said with a smirk and started to descend the stairs

"I know" he said I didn't realise he was so close to me and it made me jump and miss a step and nearly fall down the rest of them Draco reached out and grabbed my arm to catch me

"Merlin, did you have to do that Draco?" I said irritably tugging my arm out of his grip

"Always the Lady Hermione" he said chuckling. When we got to the great hall Draco decided to go and see Blaise as he wasn't sitting with Pansy and told me he would meet me in Transfiguration. So I walked past Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house tables waving at people and sat down in between Neville and Ginny Harry was sat the other side of Ginny and Ron was opposite with Lavender.

"Morning all" I said reaching for some toast and smothering it with marmalade. I got a jumbled Morning from them all none of them seemed to be feeling awake. After breakfast we got up and walked to transfiguration whilst Neville headed off to Herbology and Lavender went to Divination.

"Harry, why did you feel the need to send Hedwig with an explanation?" I asked as soon as the others were out of earshot

"Er, I don't know, I just thought, I should explain" He replied

"Boys" Me and Ginny said in sync and started laughing.

The rest of the day went as usual, Ginny and me making jokes about Ron Harry and Draco and them making them back. I hadn't forgotten what Draco was expecting me to do and was dreading later on when I would have to be in the common room with him, I couldn't start ignoring him after all and I wanted to kiss him anyway, yes I have admitted it to myself, I, Hermione Granger, want to kiss Draco Malfoy.

After I finished my tea I walked slowly towards the common room I hoped that after he finished his tea Draco would go to the library again. Not that I didn't want to kiss him more that I needed time to get used to the idea that I was going to. Being back into the common room first was a good sign I went upstairs and dumped my bag in my room got my book although I knew I wasn't going to be able to read again tonight I needed a prop I couldn't just be sat there doing nothing. I was glad I hadn't got any homework today I wouldn't have been able to get it done! I saw that I didn't need my book though because as soon as I got into the common room he was sat on the couch looking slightly smug.

"I wondered whether you had snuck off to the library when you left earlier" He stated

"Why would I do that?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch

"Because you still owe me" he said turning and trapping me on the sofa

"Oh yes how could I have forgotten?" I said jokingly looking into his silvery-grey eyes and seeing the unknown emotion again. My face slowly got closer to his and I could see a new emotion flicker in his eyes, Anticipation I know that emotion I see it everytime he has a quidditch match coming. Why was he anticipating this? Once again my face was millimetres from his when we heard someone outside banging on the frame of Marcus the Mighty's painting.

"Hey! You guys in there?" we heard Ron shout. Draco looked annoyed but he had moved so I slid out from where he had trapped me and went to open the portrait hole. It wasn't just Ron outside but Harry Ginny and Dean.

"What you guys doing here?" I asked as they piled through the portrait hole and made themselves comfortable

"Someone set off a dung bomb in the common room" Harry said sat on a chair with Ginny on his lap they both seemed extremely content Ron and Dean had taken up the other sofa so I went and sat next to Draco again he had his arm resting along the back of the sofa and it looked like it was around my shoulders and Ginny didn't miss that she kept shooting me weird looks.

"Ginny we have to go on patrol in five minutes" I said as I looked at my watch and realised it was five to nine "and we have to meet Luna and Anthony in the entrance hall"

"Okay let's go" She replied and turned around to kiss Harry goodbye but it turned into a fully blown Make-out session

"Get a room" Ron shouted at them and Seamus started laughing

"Ginny come on" I said grabbing the back of her robes and pulling her out of the common room.

"Hermione" she whined as we started walking down to the entrance hall

"I'm sorry Gin but we were going to be late" I replied I was expecting her to have some witty comeback but instead she studied me. We were walking round the school checking that everything was as it seemed to be.

"What's going on between you and Draco? Don't pretend nothings going on Hermione you're not acting yourself just little things are different when someone mentions his name you smile slightly and yesterday _what _didn't you want to do in company?" Ginny suddenly burst out scaring the portraits and making me jump. Looks like my over observant best friend has had enough and wanted to know what was going on I suppose I should of told her yesterday but I just couldn't and now I had to It's not like she would let me off with 'oh nothing really'.

* * *

**Click the little button saying reveiw you know you want to!**


	6. Realisations

**Here's Chapter 6 people! I decided that I will only update when I have 5 reveiws or more so if you want to read the next chapter any time soon you better get reviwing xD I know I am mean =P especially when the next two chapters are finished!**

**Thankyou for reveiwing _midnightsun506975, missygrace101, LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape, JennyxXxchan and ShineySiany_**

**I own everything in this world apart from anything from the Harry Potter series... can you imagine how much it pains me not to?!**

* * *

"Nothing is _going on_ with us" I started and saw the look she gave me "yes I like him a lot I don't know how he feels about me and I'm not going to go putting myself out when he doesn't feel the same way"

"Hermione you honestly don't believe he doesn't like you" Ginny said incredulously "he's like a lost puppy when he's around you. Anyway you still haven't told me what that thing was about yesterday"

"Basically we had a tickle fight and I won, when I stood up I turned dizzy and fell over" She didn't need to know about the fact that he pulled me down onto him instead of standing up, it was going to be bad enough as it is "I landed on top of him and he rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me and I stupidly asked what I had to do to get him off of me, open ended question I know I was stupid, and he said that I had to kiss him. I had used up all my energy on tickling him and so decided I might as well but that was just as you at Sian asked to see us."

"You were going to kiss Malfoy?" Ginny asked excited.

"I still am" I said resigned to whatever she had coming

"And _why_ didn't you think to tell me this earlier?" she asked "Hold on, you still are? What you're just going to kiss him?"

"No of course not, I wouldn't do a thing like that, you know that" I replied "no he says that I owe him it because he had to let me up. He was going to make me… repay the debt this evening just as you guys came and banged on the door"

"So he's told you that you owe him a kiss and has tried to make you kiss him twice but you still don't think he likes you, Blimey Hermione how blind can you get?" Ginny asked shaking her head

"Ginny as much as I know you know how to read men I don't think I can go on just that alone I don't want to get hurt when I know I have already have feelings for him" I responded "until I get proof I am not doing anything about it"

"Merlin, Hermione am I speaking Mermish? He. Likes. You! Even Harry and Ron have noticed the way he is around you and you know they're as unobservant as trolls!" Ginny said exasperated

"Ginny, just give me some time to think it through okay?" I said

"Hermione, I know you like to think things through and plan them out before you go doing anything and you always get good results because of this but please, for once, take a risk you might be surprised at the outcome." Ginny said and left me to contemplate my thoughts as we finished patrol.

"See you tomorrow and thank you" I said as we finished patrol "If Harry, Ron and Dean are still in my common room when I get back I will tell them you've gone back to Gryffindor common room"

"Okay thanks and Hermione if you don't do something about your feelings for Draco soon I might do it for you" and with that she turned and disappeared behind a tapestry using a shortcut up to the Gryffindor common room. Oh Merlin what have I let myself in for? I walked purposely towards the head's common room, if I was going to do this before Ginny could I had to before I chickened out. Unfortunately fate had other plans as I walked into the common room to find Harry, Ron and Dean still there. Had Draco's Eyes always lit up like that when he saw me and I never noticed before? Or was it me thinking about what Ginny said?

"Hey Hermione we were just planning on having a game of chess want to join us?" Draco asked looking desperate I had to deny him this time, I wouldn't be able to sit there with Harry, Ron and dean and not repay him now I was set to!

"Actually I was planning on going up to read. Harry, Ginny has gone up to the Gryffindor to finish her potions essay" I replied slowly walking towards the door to the stairs hoping what I had planned would work.

"Oh right thanks I will leave at half past ten then even if the chess game isn't over" he decided talking to himself mainly; Merlin must hate me a lot! So I climbed the stairs to my room listening hard in case they changed their minds and decided to leave. When I got into my room I decided to put my pyjamas on, they might help my cause this evening. I sat there with my book as a prop on my lap and listened to what was going on downstairs for what felt like hours but when I looked at my watch it had only been fifteen minutes! Then I heard Ron cheering and Draco cussing and it seemed as though Ron had won I knew that Harry would leave now and Ron would faithfully be by his side, I wasn't sure about Dean I just hoped. I went and opened my door just a little way I could right down to the portrait hole.

"See you tomorrow Hermione" I heard the three Gryffindor's shout in the direction of the stairs whilst walking towards the portrait hole

"Bye" I shouted to them

I saw the portrait hole close behind Dean. I opened my door and slipped down the stairs Draco was sat on the couch with its back to the stairs so he didn't see me. I heard him muttering something to himself.

"Just do it Draco, just be honest and stop being a coward"

"Do what?" I asked trying to look innocent as he jumped and nearly fell off of the couch.

"Hermione are you trying to kill me?" he asked ignoring my question

"Maybe, still want repaying?" I asked looking up at him I can only guess what he could see in my eyes but one emotion would have to be passion burning deep!

* * *

**REVIEW IT!**


	7. Repayment

**Sorry it was sooo long not my fault I told you 5 reveiws and I stood by that I was going to be kind and upload it anyways but then I had to go to hospital and that got thrown out of the window I have had 5 reveiws now anyway so all's good =] starting school again tomorrow so I wont be writing as much but I will do as much as I can when I can promise!! This isn't the end of the story honest I still have 2 more chapter but am at a standstill atm but will continue to think about it =] still 5 reveiws for next chapter =]**

**Thanks to... _ShineySiany, voldyismyfather, JennyxXxchan, missygrace101 & LucySnapeDaughter-of-snape _for you continued support =]**

**I do not own anything that you recognise from other places, honest**

* * *

Draco seemed stunned by my sudden question and confused. I knew I shouldn't have done it I put myself on the line and I'm about to be knocked backwards. I looked down ashamed of myself how could I bee so stupid?

"Wh-what?" He sounded astounded.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered

"Yeah if we haven't got anymore interruptions" he said and before I could do anything he had pulled my face up to look into his eyes, he could probably see hurt, shame and still passion, the same feeling I get every time I see him.

"I think Ginny will take care of that" I said with a smirk "she would probably put guard trolls outside the door to stop any interruptions"

"What's Ginny got to do with this?" he asked once more confused

"It's this thing best friends do called confiding. Don't worry she wont tell anyone I have a bigger secret on her" I said

"What did you confide in Ginny?" he replied

"That doesn't matter at this point in time" I replied, although if my plans weren't dragged off course again it would be very soon when they did matter.

"I thought we were best friends" he replied putting on a fake sniffle

"Like I said not at this point in time" I said with a smirk

"Well anyway even if you say Ginny is going to try and stop interruptions she can't stop everybody so I think I will have my repayment now" once again I was trapped under his body on the sofa my heart beating at ten times it's normal speed and my brain on overload but I couldn't help thinking through what he had just said.

"You- You still want it?" I said surprised because of his reaction when I had asked him minutes before. It was a stupid question considering the position we were in.

"Well not right now but _it _might be something we can do in the future" He said with a smirk "but right now I want you to repay your debt"

"Getting impatient Draco? Why would that be?" I said smirking as I saw him getting frustrated at my stalling, I was going to do it but if this was the last night I was able to be around him without thinking I was a fool I wanted to make the most of it!

"I'm guessing you're comfortable in this position else you would have kissed me by now" Draco said as he repositioned himself so that he was fully on top of me

"Imagine if Professor McGonagall walked in right now" I mused to cover up the fact that my body was revelling in the contact with him, our faces inches apart

"We wouldn't be in this position if you repaid your debt" he responded raising an eyebrow. I decided I would kiss him when he chuckled I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself then but how to make him chuckle? I would have to be sly.

"Look I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable in this position if I could just move a little bit first?" I ended it sounding like a question so that he would know he had the upper hand I shifted a little to prove that I wasn't comfortable and I heard his breath hitch and then speed, I didn't know I could have that effect on people especially Draco Malfoy of all people!

"No moving until you repay me" he said and finally the small chuckle I had been waiting for trembled through his lean frame.

"Have it your way" I smirked and closed the rest of the distance between our faces and felt our lips connect an electric current ran the whole way down my body and I lost the small ounce of control I had left, I felt my arms wrap themselves around his neck and knot into his hair and I pressed my whole body against his, this kiss was nothing like any others I had ever had. It was a whole new experience and it was the best I ever had! I wondered how this felt for him but I couldn't concentrate on one thought for longer than a couple of seconds before it got washed away and replaced! After what felt like an hour we broke apart gasping for breath not breaking eye contact. Passion seems to be the most prominent emotion in his eyes as I'm sure it is in mine, and the unnameable emotion that I have decided could only be one thing 'love' yeah I know it's a strong term and I don't mean that he's in love with me but I can't call it 'like' can I that isn't strong enough to explain it and there isn't a feeling in the middle!

"That was unexpected" he chuckled still staring into my eyes, he must have seen the passion flare when he chuckled because I wanted to kiss him again, I know, I'm mental.

"You must be fairly unobservant to think that was unexpected you were telling me to kiss you so I did" I replied my sarcasm marred by my breathlessness.

"I didn't mean the actual thing happening, although I wasn't expecting it so sudden, I meant the actual thing it was, well, it was... indescribable!" he replied his eyes shining with excitement "technically you owe me another one from the missed attempt"

"You sure your not just making excuses Draco?" I asked smirking as he pulled a fake horrified face. I was amazed that he wanted to kiss me again

"Don't force me to make you" he said and I saw another emotion in his eyes hunger and not the type that you suppress by food either!

"You owe me an explanation for your behaviour recently… well since yesterday I will only kiss you if you promise and explanation" I said although all I really wanted to do was kiss him

"Whatever it takes" and this time his Lips connected with mine and we were thrown once again into the passion that had been threatening to engulf us in our conversation, but this time I had a small amount of sense in the back of my mind, as though I wasn't quite as worried that it was going to be the only kiss I would get with him what Ginny had said coupled with his body language and the emotions in his eyes showed that he wanted this as much as I did, and I knew I was going to make him explain as soon as we broke apart.

* * *

**I _like_ reveiws I know mental right?**


	8. Explanations

**Heyy peoples got 4 reveiws but I got a couple of fave stories so I'm updating =D please do reveiw though I hope to get 5**

**Thank-you for reveiwing _LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape, Shiney Siany, missy grace101 and JennyxXxchan_**

**I don't own any characters you recognise but I do pretend to own Draco but I make no profit off of him so don't worry that all goes to JKR =D**

* * *

My arms were once again round his neck, my hands tangled in his hair and this time my legs wrapped around his torso. One of his hands was on the small of my back and one was on my neck. I had to close my eyes and savour the moment. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip begging for entrance to enable him to make the kiss deeper, I gladly obliged and I met his tongue halfway my tongue explored his mouth and he tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. Everything I could feel was him, everything I could taste was him and everything I could touch was him, He was everything at this very moment. But too soon for my liking we had to break apart to be able to breathe he rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel joy pouring from his body into mine, I didn't know what he was so happy about but I knew that I had just had the two best kisses in my life I didn't know how well I had done I had just followed his lead for most of it, I just hoped it was as good for him as it was for me! We stayed as we were for an immeasurable amount of time me laying on the sofa with my eyes closed my arms still wrapped around him and a small smile on my lips and him lying over me his head nestled where my neck joined my shoulder his face pressed into my hair and his arms around my waist. I felt completely content.

"Hermione that was… amazing" he said lifting his head so that he could see me.

"I'm glad that you feel that way too" I said smiling up at him. He shifted so that his body wasn't on top of me but we were lying on our sides our arms still wrapped around each other as if scared that if we let go none of this would have happened. "I believe that it is now your turn to repay me" he looked confused so I elaborated "I said I would only kiss you if you told me what this was about, I know I probably would have kissed you anyway even you hadn't agreed, but, you did and now you need to explain"

"Explain this" He mused subconsciously slightly tightening his arms around me as if the explanation would make me want to run away "basically I have always thought you were beautiful in a different way to other girls, yes even when we were enemies I thought you were beautiful, the way your eyes lit up when you knew the answer to the question being asked was indescribable! When I realised that I shouldn't judge you as a muggle-born but as a person I was more worried about my reputation because I was young and an imbecile and then the war started and I knew that I could help by doing as little of what Voldemort had told me to do as was possible without making it obvious, It was a difficult task but I knew what was right and what was wrong. Then the evening after the battle of Hogwarts you treated me like another person and I respected you for that. In the carriage on the Hogwarts Express my efforts, even if they had gone unnoticed, had been for the right cause, just to see you sitting there so happy to be finishing your education was enough to prove that to me. Over the past couple of months you have proved to me time and again my efforts where for the right reason. My feelings for you have been getting more and more obvious to me since the train journey and I have been waiting for a chance to have just one kiss with you for over a month" he finished with a shy smile looking down, I had seen Draco vulnerable before just after his mother had died and I was surprised that he was so vulnerable now as if he could lose another person that means the most to him then I rethought what he had said and realised he thought I was beautiful and I was his reason for acting the way he does now. I was speechless so, in a moment where my Gryffindor courage shined through more than ever, I pulled his face up to look at me and leaned forward to kiss him trying to show him he wasn't going to lose me anytime soon. This kiss was slower than our last two but more passionate. It was romantic, that really was the only word to describe it! I pulled away, it took all of my effort but I did pull away.

"Merlin, you have no idea how long I have dreamed of hearing that Draco" I said smiling at him "Ginny was starting to get annoyed with me not doing anything about the fact that I liked you"

"So that's what you confided in Ginny" He stated the joy in his eyes was amazing.

"Yeah, she was going to do something if I didn't" I replied. We just lay there in a comfortable silence I leaned my head against his shoulder and was beginning to fall asleep. Draco picked me up and carried me up the stairs and laid me on my bed, he tried to prise my arms from around his neck but instead I pulled him closer and kissed him

"Goodnight" I whispered when I broke the kiss.

"Sweet dreams" He replied kissing my forehead and pulling my duvet over me before leaving my room and closing the door behind him. Had this evening really happened or was I going to wake up any second? I kept going over the kisses we had tonight as if I was worried I would forget them if I didn't and when I fell asleep I was so immersed in my memories that everything I could feel was him, everything I could taste was him and everything I could touch was him and he was my everything, I hope I haven't put heart on the line for something that wont last, I will be destroyed!

* * *

**Reveiwwwwwww Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee =D**


	9. Unofficial

**I have finished this story now so I am just going to post it up so I can work on my new ones some more, I will probs post one every one or two days =D This doesn't mean I don't want reveiws though I love hearing your veiws on my story even if you think its a load of crap =D**

**If I was the owner of Harry Potter I would be writing more books not little fics to go on here Durr =P**

* * *

I woke up smiling, it was a Saturday and there wasn't any quidditch matches or Hogsmeade visits so we can do what we want within the grounds. It was about ten o'clock when I got out of bed and went downstairs still in my pyjamas I smiled once again when I saw him sat on the couch and then stopped stunned I was glad he hadn't noticed me yet because I was still taking in the sight he was wearing deep blue pyjama bottoms and no top. I knew he had muscles but this was an amazing sight. It looked like he had been chiselled from marble. Merlin he looks amazing. I managed to tear my gaze away from his body.

"Morning" I said in a soft voice walking towards where he was sat. He looked up at me and smiled looking at what I was wearing I wonder if he had realised what I was wearing last night or whether he was more interested in the conversation he had seen me in them two days ago but he seemed to be drinking in my image anyway.

"Morning" he replied. I sat down next to him curled my legs to my side and leaned my head on his shoulder, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. It wasn't official yet but I knew it would be I would make sure of that! We sat there once again in a comfortable silence I was completely content.

"We should probably go down to breakfast" I said after a while

"Yeah although you better get dressed first, I don't want anyone else seeing you in that, that's mine." He said smirking

"Yeah but you better put some clothes on too, I want to be the only one to see you without your top on" I didn't say that Harry, and the whole Weasley family had seen me wearing this over the summer when I stayed at their house. He seemed pleased that I had said that. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up I remembered the last time something like this happened the whole fiasco of the last two days had started. It didn't matter if it meant I got to kiss him again I would go for it; I reached and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and into his body and wrapped his arms around my waist; it was obvious that he had planned that but I didn't mind I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine for a couple of seconds as he pulled away I went onto my toes to keep the kiss going for as long as possible.

"Tempting to stay in here all day isn't it?" he asked conversationally

"Just a bit, but I know for a fact that Ginny would get suspicious and come find out where we are and then she wont leave so we might as well make an appearance for a while" I said.

Once we had got dressed we went downstairs to breakfast. Draco came and sat with us at the Gryffindor table today, I was sat next to him and Ron with Lavender on Ron's other side, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sat opposite us I could see Ginny itching to ask me what had happened last night but restrained herself because of Harry and Ron she knew it wouldn't be the best way for them to find out my feelings for Malfoy.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day. Do you guys want to go down to the lake?" I asked I new the sun would get the boys talking about quidditch leaving me and Ginny to talk. We went down to the large beech tree that Harry Ron and Me always used to sit at. The group that went down was Me, Draco, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Lavender had some homework and Neville and Luna were going to find some Higgleyspars, according to Luna they were small animals that only come out on a sunny day and steal things when you're not paying attention. Just as I planned as we got outside the boys got into a friendly argument about which quidditch team was best I knew that usually Ginny would have joined in but she was more interested in what I had decided on doing last night and whether I had listened to her advice or not.

"So, Hermione, how did it go last night?" Ginny asked sounding politely interested but I could see how much she needed to know written all over her face.

"Exactly as I wanted" I replied I knew there was a spark in my eye

"You kissed?" she asked a bit louder than she should have.

"Merlin Ginny, Keep your voice down!" I told her checking the boys hadn't heard "Yeah" I said smirking, and so I launched into the whole story of how I had waited for Harry, Ron and Dean to leave before going downstairs and what had happened between me and Draco, what Draco had said about his feelings for me and the fact that he seemed like he wants to kiss me a lot more. Whilst saying all of this I made sure that Harry and Ron weren't listening. I think Draco had heard Ginny's exclamation because he seemed to know what we were talking about because every time their conversation started to close he would continue it somehow, when I caught him looking my way I smiled at him in thanks.

"I told you it would work out!" she exclaimed excitedly "aren't you glad you listened to my advice now?"

"Yeah, Now we need to get it official" I said the look of shock on her face made me burst out laughing and the boys momentarily stopped their conversation as Ginny joined in laughing.

"Yeah I wonder how we will get that to happen" she replied once the boys were deep in conversation again, she had an evil glint in her eye that I didn't like.

"No Ginny if it's got anything to do with you I would probably have to do something really stupid" I replied

"That hurt" she said in a fake horrified expression "anyway it got you this far, why not trust my judgement now?"

"Yeah, but I've seen you setting people up" I replied giggling "I think the boys are getting suspicious now so shall we carry this on sometime else"

"Yeah, okay but don't think I will let this drop Hermione because I won't" she replied. For the rest of the day we stayed outside having conversations about anything and everything I somehow managed to end up between Draco and Ginny all day, I didn't mind too much. I just couldn't wait till me and Draco were alone again I would somehow make it official whether I have to ask him or he'll ask me.

* * *

**Reveiw... You know you want to =D**


	10. Official

**I was going to update sooner but I was like BOV xD Well I have now =D**

**Keep Reveiwing!**

**if I was JKR I would be writing books about either the maruaders not on here writing FF's =D**

* * *

After tea we all went back to the head common room, Lavender accompanying us too now. Harry was sat on the only chair Ginny once again on his lap, Ron and Lavender on one sofa and me and Draco on the other. All I wanted was to be able to sit like we had this morning but we weren't a couple yet and Ron and Harry would freak out, but I think he wanted to as well because he put his arm on the back of the sofa I knew what it meant and I saw Ginny did too but the others just thought he was making himself comfortable. I inconspicuously laid my arm so that it was touching his side and leg, I couldn't help myself I love the contact.

It was nine o'clock when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender decided they would go back to the Gryffindor common room, I wasn't sure whether I was glad or not I wanted to have some time alone with Draco but I wasn't sure what I was going to do about the whole becoming official thing yet.

"Go on without me, I will catch up in a minute" Ginny's voice pulled me out of my reverie… what is she planning now?

"It's okay I'll wait if for you" Harry replied moving back towards the chair he had sat on

"No honest, go on without me" she said and quickly pecked him on the lips before pushing him towards the portrait hole, this doesn't look like it's going to be a good thing. "_Muffliato"_ she whispered pointing her wand towards the portrait… Merlin this definitely isn't going to be good! When she turned to look at me she had a glint in her eye, she was honestly starting to scare me!

"What are you planning?" I asked her my voice moaning and annoyed. Draco was looking from me to Ginny a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Ginny

"Hermione told me all about what you two got up to last night" Ginny said the glint in her eye getting more pronounced

"You make it sound like we did something unforgivable, Ginny" I said trying to joke it off but I was wary I didn't know what was going on in her mind and she can be dangerous.

"Hmm, well kissing when your not dating is sometimes frowned upon" She replied smirking.

"Who said we were going to kiss again before we started dating?" Draco replied then blushed and looked down as if he hadn't intended on saying that. I looked at him shocked; does this mean that he was planning on asking me out? I suddenly felt angry at Ginny; she could have made him change his mind! Ginny looked happy with what she had heard.

"Okay then, I'll just leave you guys to it. But, Draco just remember that if you so much as think of hurting Hermione, I will personally make sure that you won't be able to so much as see a girl ever again." And with that Ginny turned on her heel and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Sorry about Ginny" I said to him, I was hoping he would ask me but I didn't know how to get the conversation to go in the right direction.

"That's okay" He replied slumping onto the sofa still not looking me straight in the eyes. I went and sat next him not sure what to reply and unsure how he would act with me after what Ginny had said but as soon as I had sat down he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "You're lucky to have friends like her"

"Apart from when she decides to take matters into her hands like that" I muttered more to myself than to him.

"I meant the fact that she would face up to someone if they hurt you." He replied distantly

"What makes you think you don't have friends that would do that for you?" I asked "You think that just because she said that to you she doesn't mean it to me as well? She does! But she also knows that I would never do that."

"Hmm, Maybe." He replied I looked up at him, he was looking down at me and as soon as our eyes connected I couldn't look away.

"And I wouldn't let anybody hurt you" I said without thinking his eyes are hypnotic!

"I know you wouldn't" He replied with a smirk and bent his head to brush his lips against mine.

"I thought you told Ginny that we weren't going to kiss unless we were dating" I said

"Are you objecting?" He said with a chuckle. Merlin, I love his chuckle!

"I didn't say that" I smirked

"Well I am" He replied, I was shocked after everything he had said yesterday he was rejecting me. I looked down to hide the tears that were beginning to sting my eyes. He pulled my face up to look into his and shock crossed his eyes when he saw the hurt plainly plastered across my face. "Hermione, I'm only objecting to the fact that we kissed when we weren't dating. Will you make me extremely happy and be my girlfriend?"

I smiled widely and reached up to kiss him with enough force that I knocked him backwards and so our positions were reversed from last night him being pinned down by me. He didn't seem to have any objections. One of his hands was in my hair and one on my waist.

"Hmm, does that count as a yes?" He asked chuckling as we broke apart.

"Yes" I said laughing. I was ecstatic! I bent my head and kissed his lips slowly, closing my eyes. I felt his lips curve up into a smile and wrap his arms around my waist. If you had told me that I, Gryffindor Princess, would be over the moon that I would be lying on top of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Price, Kissing him as if my life depended upon it a year ago I would have probably called you a worse seer than Trelawney but it's strange how this is how the fates made it, I didn't mind one bit. We broke apart and lay there me resting my head on his chest captured in his arms completely content.

"Merlin, how are we going to tell Harry and Ron?" I asked

* * *

**Don't forget to reveiw!!!!! =D**


	11. Annoucement

****

Penultamet (or however you spell it) Chappie Peeps so I would Love you till I die [and I'm a halfie so I can live forever] if you reveiw

**I am not JKR if I was I would be writing you more brillinant books**

* * *

The last thing I remember before falling asleep last night was lying in Draco's arms completely content. Draco is a complete Gentleman though because when I woke up I was in my bed under my duvet. I got out of bed and changed my clothes… I'm not sure what Ginny would have said if I was in the same clothes as yesterday. I left my room and descend the stairs ready to walk down to the Gryffindor table by myself because Draco's door was half open which meant he was already out of his room, but when I got into the common room Draco looked up from the _Sunday Prophet _and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I thought we could walk down together" He stated as he met me in the middle of the room and reached down to hug me and as he did he kissed my cheek.

"We walk down together all the time" I stated my arms had once again acted of their own accord and wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I meant as an official couple, Merlin, for the brightest witch in the year your pretty dumb" He said smirking and before I could respond he captured my lips in a short but sweet kiss. I lost the will to be annoyed with him kissed him back. He smiled at how easily he could distract me. We walked through the halls hand in hand but just before we got into the great hall I let go of Draco's hand.

"I want to tell Harry and Ron not just walk in there" I said. Draco looked like he was going to argue but I just said "I will tell them today we have no lessons today remember" and reached up to peck his lips before turning and walking into the great hall Draco towing along behind me a dazed look on his face, looking like a male version of Luna Lovegood. "Morning all" I said as I sat down next to Ginny, Draco dropped into the seat next to me still not looking like he was back on the same planet as us yet.

"Morning" they all chorused. When they looked at me they gave me a quizzical look… damn I must still be smiling like a loon, oh well.

"Thanks Ginny" I said to her when the boys started a conversation.

"For what" she replied feigning surprise

"Your conversation last night. It wasn't how I wanted it to happen but it happened all the same" I said

"That's great" she squealed at me. We were sat in a small huddle at the end of the Gryffindor Table, just Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Draco and Me so I decided to tell them now.

"You ready?" I asked Draco

"I was born ready." He replied with a smirk as he brushed some unruly strands of hair behind my ear with a small smile on his face.

"Yuck you two are reminding me from some boring Muggle movie!" Ron exclaimed shocking us both out of our own little world.

"And since when have you seen muggle movies Ronald?" I replied smoothly

"I haven't" He replied a little too quickly and we all burst out laughing.

"Before Ron's little outburst I was going say I, well we, have something we want to say" I started I was nervous and looked at Draco for encouragement so he put his arm around my waist.

"We've decided to get together as a couple" He finished tightening his arm around me waist a bit.

"I thought you guys were never going to say that" Harry replied with a smile on his face

"I… hang on… what?" I replied completely confused I thought that they were going to be angry.

"See I told you they wouldn't mind" Draco whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Look you guys have non-stop hung out since we came back to school and the way you have been acting around each other made it obvious that something was going to happen… even Ron noticed and you know how unobservant he can be!" Harry replied with a laugh

"Yeah I mean come on even I, Oh, Hey! Harry!" Ron said his ears turning red we all burst out laughing again. I was so happy I had Draco and I had a feeling I would always have him, my friends had accepted the fact that Draco were now a package deal and I felt like I was on top of the world!

* * *

**Don't forget to reveiw**


	12. Epilogue

**We have come to the end of my very first FF =D Thank-you to everybody who has Reviewed, Favourited or Alerted I have started another HP fic and I have also delved into the world of Twilight so go check those out =D**

**LucySnapeDaughter-of-Snape and JennyxXxchan you are awesome mates and gave me some great idease (although some of them are being used in other fics) So I dedicate this story to yous twos =D**

**If I was indeed JKR I would not be on here writing stuff I would be creating some more awesome books =D**

* * *

It's been nine months since Hermione and I got together, people were shocked at first especially the Slytherin's. Blaise was still a great mate though and convinced them that muggle-born people were as normal as purebloods, I was amazed when they took his views into account and since then their had been Slytherin people pairing off with people from other houses left, right and centre, one person that wasn't happy about this was Pansy but nobody paid her any attention anymore.

I am sat here in the great hall next to Hermione and Blaise on Hermione's other side was Ginny, sat next to Harry, I was to be his second best man at the wedding next to Ron, I was pleased to admit that I was one of Harry Potter's Best friends, you would never think looking at us now we had been enemies, but then the same stands for Hermione. It's our Graduation, and I am sat here watching Hermione as McGonagall is Giving the Headmistress speech I was reliving everything that we went through.

"_Please Draco at least something easy" She had pleaded when I had pinned her on the ground in the Head common room._

"_Where would the fun in that be?" I had asked laughing Merlin I couldn't help but be happy that she was even talking to me in a civilised tone at that point - well in a normally civilised tone at te moment she wanted nothing more than to kill me probably._

"_Draco Malfoy if you don't get off me now I will hex you into oblivion" She said warningly although I knew it was a false threat her extremely revealing outfit that fitted her amazingly and showed all her curves had nowhere that she could stow a wand. She realised this to and I was over powered by my emotions, the joyous love I felt for her and mischief as I knew I could really cause mayhem now._

"_With a wand that is currently lying somewhere in your room well that will be fun to watch. I think I've made my mind up on what I want you to do" I said smirking._

"_Well tell me for Merlin's sake tell me so I can get you off of me" she had said although I was starting to wonder if I had crossed some unknown line she had set_

"_Seeing as I decided I am quite comfortable here I chose the thing I know you would never do. You have to kiss me" I said my smirk growing even more prominent. Oh Merlin, I couldn't believe I had said that to her, I knew she would never do it so why did I ask? I would only get myself hurt but I could see in her eyes she was thinking over what she should do and I had wondered if I would get my way._

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione whispered from beside me bringing me back to the present "You looked miles away"

"I was just thinking" I replied in the same hushed tone, kissed her forehead and went back to pretending to listen to McGonagall.

"_Look I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable in this position if I could just move a little bit first?" She said to me ending it in a question giving me the upper hand in this little confrontation, she squirmed underneath me her petit frame rubbing against me and I had to catch my breath to stop myself from doing something irrational and then it sped I was having trouble controlling myself, how does she know how to affect me like this I had thought._

"_No moving until you repay me" I said chuckling_

"_Have it your way" She smirked and closed the rest of the distance between our faces and felt our lips connect an electric current ran the whole way down my body and I lost the small ounce of control I had left, I felt my arms wrap around her tiny frame and pull her closer to me as I pushed my body against hers, all I could concentrate on was her lips on mine! After what felt like an hour we broke apart gasping for breath not breaking eye contact. Passion seems to be the most prominent emotion in her eyes like I'm sure it was on mine. I knew that kiss would stay with me forever even if Hermione didn't; it was and always would be the best kiss I ever had!_

"_That was unexpected" I chuckled still staring into her eyes, I saw her eyes flare with passion when I chuckled and wondered whether she had wanted that as much as I had but I realised that I was just trying to see things I wanted to see._

"_You must be fairly unobservant to think that was unexpected you were telling me to kiss you so I did" She replied her sarcasm not great because of her lack of breath from the kiss._

"_I didn't mean the actual thing happening, although I wasn't expecting it so sudden, I meant the actual thing it was, well it was indescribable!" I replied and it was true I would never be able to describe it to anybody._

I was brought back to the present once again by applause filling the hall, McGonagall was just retreating from the podium and I joined in clapping a little behind the rest of them, and went back into my own little reminiscences as Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid got to do their head of house speeches.

"_What makes you think you don't have friends that would do that for you?" She raged at me "You think that just because she said that to you she doesn't mean it to me as well? She does! But she also knows that I would never do that."_

"_Hmm, Maybe." I replied Hermione looked into my eyes, I was already looking down at her and as soon as our eyes connected I couldn't look away._

"_And I wouldn't let anybody hurt you" She blurted almost as soon as she had looked into my eyes._

"_I know you wouldn't" I replied with a smirk and bent my head to brush my lips against hers._

"_I thought you told Ginny that we weren't going to kiss unless we were dating" She stated Matter-of-factly_

"_Are you objecting?" I chuckled, Merlin, I love her know-it-all demeanour!_

"_I didn't say that" She smirked_

"_Well I am" I replied, She looked down I was confused and pulled her face up so that I could see what was wrong and shock crossed my face before I could control it when I saw the hurt plainly plastered across her face, I definately had not meant to hurt her just before asking her if she would make me enormously happy. "Hermione, I'm only objecting to the fact that we kissed when we weren't dating. Will you make me extremely happy and be my girlfriend?"_

_She smiled widely, I was glad I had cheered her up so quickly I hated seeing her hurt, and reached up to kiss me with enough force that she knocked me backwards and so our positions were reversed from last night me being pinned down by Hermione. I didn't have any objections. One of my hands was in her hair and one on her waist._

"_Hmm, does that count as a yes?" I asked chuckling as we broke apart._

"_Yes" she said laughing. I was ecstatic! I lifted my head to kiss her lips slowly, and closed my eyes._

I came of my thoughts to see where in the ceremony we were and realised that only Slughorn and Sprout had done their announcements and so I went back into my memories.

"_You ready?" She had asked me the next day at the Breakfast table_

"_I was born ready." I replied with a smirk as I brushed some unruly strands of her hair behind her ear with a small smile on my face._

"_Yuck you two are reminding me from some boring Muggle movie!" Ron exclaimed shocking us both out of our own little world._

"_And since when have you seen muggle movies Ronald?" she replied smoothly_

"_I haven't" He replied a little too quickly and we all burst out laughing._

"_Before Ron's little outburst I was going say I, well we, have something we want to say" she started I could tell she was nervous because she looked at me pleading me with her eyes to help her, I couldn't see why she was so nervous but I put my arm around her waist and looked up at the others._

"_We've decided to get together as a couple" I finished for her tightening my arm around her waist a bit._

"_I thought you guys were never going to say that" Harry replied with a smile on his face_

"_I… hang on… what?" She replied completely confused_

"_See I told you they wouldn't mind" I whispered in her ear and she smiled._

"_Look you guys have non-stop hung out since we came back to school and the way you have been acting around each other made it obvious that something was going to happen… even Ron noticed and you know how unobservant he can be!" Harry replied with a laugh_

"_Yeah I mean come on even I, Oh, Hey! Harry!" Ron said his ears turning red we all burst out laughing again._

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was the leaving ball and I was going to have to make my speech. I was stood in front of all of my peers, old enemies that had become new friends and old friends that had become new enemies in the space of a year.

"Here we all are, Graduating and moving on into the outside world, over the years I have had enemies and I have had friends I am glad to have come back to complete my magical education, I would never have become friends with some of the best people if I hadn't. I know that I had originally chosen the wrong side but I realised and did my best to not get dragged under with it all, and I came out on top. I had the choice to carry on with my life or come back to Hogwarts and complete the proper N.E.W.T.s and I decided to come back, Professor McGonagall was kind enough to appoint me head boy even when she knew my past she must have seen something bright in my future. I am glad she did because that got me and Hermione to become close friends and for her to agree to be my girlfriend. I would now like to ask Hermione to come and join me." I announced, she looked thoroughly confused but obliged her Blue satin ball gown flowing around her as she moved. When she got to my side I turned to face her kissed her forehead and then got down on one knee, I heard many gasps and girls squeals as they realised what I was about to do but I ignored them and concentrated on Hermione - My whole world - as she realised what I was about to do she clapped her hands to her mouth and her eyes started to well up with tears - of joy I hoped. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you please make me the happiest person to ever walk this earth and agree to marry me?" I asked taking out my mothers own engagement ring, pure white gold with Sapphires, Emeralds and one big diamond in the middle and looked up into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes, of course I will!" She replied as I slipped the ring on her finger stood up and kissed her. Everyone in the great hall burst out in applause and I pulled back to smile at my fiancé.

"Merlin, I love you" I whispered. I knew that whatever my future would have looked like if I had stayed as my father's little toy would have been like it wouldn't have been what I could imagine for me now. I imagine now that I would grow old with Hermione at my side have children and lead an ordinary life - or as ordinary as it gets for people like me and Hermione.

* * *

**Reveiw it peoples =D**


End file.
